Solo estamos tu y yo
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Solo estamos tu y yo, papá nos dejo, no hay nada que hacer. Solo podemos recorre nuestros recuerdos y lamentar lo sucedido. Esta es una historia sobre como Kazemaru y su mamá recuerdan todo lo que les sucedió desde el abandono de su padre.


**Abril: Hola gente, aquí les traigo mi séptimo One-shot**** y es el más largo que he hecho.**

**Só****lo somos tú y yo. Trata sobre la soledad y los recuerdos de la familia Kazemaru.**

**Un lazo madre e**** hijo. Espero que lo disfruten. **

Hanii estaba completamente sola en la cocina. Su amado hijo, Kazemaru, todavía no había llegado de la escuela. Llevaba su largo pelo azul turquesa suelto, sus ojos eran de un café rojizo.

Guardaba un tranquilo silencio mientras estaba sentada en la mesa redonda donde solían comer. Solo dos sillas. Solo ella y Kazemaru. Nadie más.

Miro nostálgica a la gran ventana que estaba frente y junto a la mesa. El bello jardín se contemplaba desde adentro. En la mesa, había una pequeña caja de metal. Como las de antes en las que se guardaban galletas. Ésta contenía muchas fotos. Algunas estaban dentro, otras desparramadas por la mesa y una, solo una, en su mano.

Ella estaba observándola y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_Se acercó__ a __Sokudomaru que leía el periódico. Él le sonrió. Hanii se acerco a él, se colocó junto a su oído y le susurró. _

_-Te tengo una sorpresa-_

_-A enserio- Le susurró__ de vuelta con alegría._

_-Mhh- Asintió aú__n junto a su oído. Solo faltaban unas semanas para que se casaran. Finalmente serían marido y mujer. Ella sería Hanii Kazemaru –Estoy embarazada –Terminó con una sonrisa en los labios. Se hinco junto a el sillón y lo miró para esperar su reacción. _

_-¿Qué?- Dejo de susurrar. Pero no __se oía feliz, por el contrario él se escuchaba atónito, casi enojado._

_-Tendremos un hijo_

_-E eso no puede ser- Dijo casi negándolo. _

_-A__ que te refieres- Dijo su prometida alzándose. Le preocupo la situación._

_-No no podemos tener un hijo esto es…_

_-Sokudomaru, ¿a qué__ te refieres?- Pregunto nuevamente. Él se paro del sillón._

_-No puedes tener un hijo, Hanii yo…_

_-¿Cómo que no puedo tener un hijo?- Le preguntó con preocupación._

_-Esto es… yo no estoy… la verdad…Hanii- Y así comenzó una discusión, que paso de ser una nerviosa a una de gritos incontrolados._

_-¡Hanii no estoy listo!- Gritó__ su pretendiente._

_-¡¿Cómo que no estas listo?- Y él comenzó a caminar fuera de la escena, estaba furioso._

_-¡Sokudomaru! Es tu hijo- Lo siguió._

_-¡Cállate!- le gritó –Yo me voy_

_-__¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédula y sorprendida- No puedes hacer esto… ¡Regresa!_

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos, se escuchó como alguien introducía una llave en el cerrojo de la puerta. Se abrió.

-Ya llegue madre- Escuchó la dulce voz de su hijo. Éste entró en la cocina –Hola madre -¿Qué estas viendo? –Preguntó acercándose a la mesa.

-Oh, nada en especial- Le contestó con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Nada en especial?- Preguntó dejando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose en la otra silla –Tu nunca dices eso- Dijo con una pequeña risa –Vamos, ¿Qué estabas viendo?

-Nada cariño- Le sonrió.

-Vamos déjame ver- Insistió parándose e intento tomar la fotografía que su madre sostenía.

-Nada- Dijo bruscamente retirando la foto del alcance de Kazemaru.

Al momento él comprendió lo que "Nada" era, su sonrisa desapareció y decidió no luchar más.

-Bueno…- Dijo pausado -Entonces yo… am… iré arriba tengo… mucho que hacer.

Tomó su mochila y camino con lentitud al segundo piso. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejó su mochila en el escritorio y se acostó en su cama. Pensó por unos momentos y un recuerdo se le vino a la mente…

_Un pequeño niño de pelo azul turquesa, que le llegaba__ poco más arriba de los hombros. Tenía cerca de 3 años. Jugaba con unos niños que acababa de conocer en el parque, el reía y corría con felicidad. _

_Pero paró por un momento. Observó__ a un niño que se divertía con un alto hombre parecido a él… no eran hermanos. Después vio otra situación parecida. Se pusó a pensar unos momentos._

_Corrió con su mamá que se sentaba en una banca del lugar._

_-Mami, ¿Qué significa la palabra padre? Muchos niños la dicen pero no logro comprenderla- Preguntó inocentemente jalándole el vestido. Hanii se estremeció y con una sonrisa forzada contestó._

_-No es una pal__abra importante cariño- Acarició su cabeza tristemente._

_-Acaso son esos hombres grandes de allá- Insistió_

_-No es nada importante Ka…_

_-Por que no me quieres decir el significado mami- La interrumpió jalándola más fuerte- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Empezó a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas -¿Qué significa mamá?- Lloró, era muy pequeño para controlar ese impulso. Ella lo cargó en sus brazos y lo abrazó._

_-No es una palabra que debas__ recordar Ichirouta- Lloró junto a él._

_-¡No entiendo!- El pequeño niño lloraba por que no sabía el significado, estaba impotente y su madre no respondía. Y Hanii por que sabía lo que esa horrenda palabra significaba para ellos. _

Tiempo después comprendió muchas cosas. En especial una palabra que jamás olvidaría… Bastardo. En muchas ocasiones esa palabra lo había echo sufrir. Recordó que a solo unas semanas de que su adorada madre se casara. Fue sin explicación alguna abandonada. Con un niño en camino. Una única lagrima le bajo por la mejilla.

Abajo en la cocina, Hanii preparaba la comida.

_-Señor, no entiendo por q__ue no puedo ponerle mi apellido- Dijo cargando a un pequeño bebe de no mas de 3 semanas, este dormía pacíficamente._

_-Lo lamento señora, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, él es el padre y por ley debe llevar su apellido._

_-Ya veo- Respondió triste. _

Esto provocaba que muchas veces, ella lloraba a escondidas de su hijo, le recordaba demasiado a Sokudomaru.

_-¡Mamá__!- Exclamó sorprendido un Kazemaru de 11 años -¿Qué te sucede, estas bien?- Preguntó y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía –¡Hanii! Ya te lo he dicho- La regañó –No pienses en eso, yo no soy él. Jamás seré como él, deja de llorar mamá- Le pidió mientras se acercaba a abrazarla con fuerza- Ya, no pienses más en eso._

_-Perdóname Ichirouta_

Pero es que no lo podía evitar aunque la gente siempre dijera…

_-Es idéntico a ti._

_-Míralo tiene tus ojos._

_-Y no hablemos del cabello, y esa amable sonrisa._

_-Este jovencito es igual a su madre._

Y así era. Ambos desbordaban amabilidad y cariño por le gente, pero Kazemaru no podía esconderlo. Era igualmente la viva imagen de su padre. Siempre queriendo luchar por más. Siempre queriendo ser el mejor. Ése entusiasmo, ese ánimo corría por sus venas. Ese espíritu de lucha y de aventura. Sin mencionar la nada disimulable… rapidez.

Si, Sokudomaru era rápido, veloz, era un viento huracanado que corría contra el mundo y sus problemas. Podía enfrentar cualquier cosa frente a frente… excepto una, claro esta… un hijo.

En la habitación de Kazemaru él se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta de su armario. Revolvió varias cajas que estaban en la repisa superior, hasta que encontró una pequeña caja de metal. La tomó y se sentó junto al marco del armario, donde debería ir la puerta.

Abrió la caja y se encontró con muchos objetos significativos de su infancia. Juguetitos, papeles, fotos, incluso un palo de madera para encontrar agua. Bajo tanta chulería, saco un pequeño librito, un diario. Pero no era de él…

Le quito el seguro y comenzó al leerlo en silencio.

_24 de mayo __1990_

_Hoy conocí a un chico de lo má__s encantador, estaba caminando en la plaza cuando él corría rápidamente en mi dirección, me gritó ¡A un lado! Pero no pudo parar y tropezó conmigo. Al parecer lo perseguían, se levantó rápidamente y de lejos me gritó ¡Lo siento! Deseo volver a verlo._

_28 de mayo__1990_

_El día de hoy volví a encontrarme al joven, mi deseo se cumplió. Es la persona mas amable que he conocido, es tan valiente, divertido y encantador, me provoca mariposas hablarle. Fue a mi universidad tiene un amigo allí. _

_Me encanta como su cabello café le cubre el ojo haciéndole ver muy amigable, su nombre es Sokudomaru, significa rapidez. _

_6 de junio 1994_

_Hace unas semanas me encontré a Sokudomaru hace mucho que lo veía, curiosamente hoy estaba muy nervioso, de la nada me lo pregunto ¡deseas ser mi novia! _

Kazemaru paró de leer, no necesitaba hacerlo ya sabía que es lo que seguía. Recordó la vez que había encontrado el pequeño objeto.

_-M__ami necesita arreglar un poco- Rió el pequeño Kazemaru de 5 años. Exploraba el ático con curiosidad; había cajas grandes, chicas, polvo, telarañas, oh miren… más polvo. Después de un rato de esculcar entre las cajas encontró un pequeño librito, ya que le gustaba mucho leer, se sentó contra una caja y le quitó el seguro –Pro… propie… propiedad de Hanii- Dijo en voz alta –¡Ah es de mami!- Reaccionó, y con un poco más de interés siguió leyendo. Después de unos minutos, ya no pudo parar era mucho de lo que quería saber y más…era información confidencial, leerlo un pecado, corromper la ley, traspasar la barda del vecino. Solo que Kazemaru no estaba pensando en eso, estaba tan metido en la historia que ni siquiera escucho cuando su madre le llamó. _

_-¿Ichirouta don__de estas?- Preguntó preocupada, ya que no respondía -¿Estas allá arriba?- Abrió la compuerta que estaba en el techo en dirección al ático. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con horror. Saliéndose de su juicio azoto la compuerta y entró con rabia. Kazemaru dio un salto asustado, escondió el libro detrás de su espalda como si lo hubieran encontrado rayando la pared con el color en la mano -¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- Le gritó tomándole la muñeca que sostenía el libro, y aún que estaba sentada en sus rodillas era lo suficientemente alta como para alzar al niño, haciendo que su posición de chinito se destruyera – ¡Eso no se hace!- Soltó el diario con terror, su madre nunca se enojaba con él. _

_-Lo siento no sabí__a que era tan malo- Comenzó a llorar derramar unas lagrimas._

_-Ichirouta…- Dijo Hanii preocupada, le soltó rápidamente la muñeca al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Su querido hijo azotó contra el suelo. La miró asustado. Y ella también lloró –Lo siento Ichirouta- Kazemaru se suavizó un poco, pero siguió llorando. Saltó hacia su madre y enroscó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella correspondió y juntos se consolaron con silencio y lágrimas._

-Hay madre- Suspiro Kazemaru.

La viuda y joven mujer se quemó con la sartén. Recordó una situación parecida hace ya varios años…

_-¡Auu!- Se quemó__ Hanii con la sartén. Metió su dedo a la boca y lo chupo unos segundos._

_¡SPAM!_

_Se escucho que alguien azotó la puerta._

_-¿Ichirouta?__- Pregunto su madre confundida él nunca hacía esa clase de cosas -¿Qué te sucede?- Dijo preocupada, su querido hijo de 6 años ardía en llamas._

_-¡Sucede que no estoy de humor para hablar con una mujer como__** tú!**__- Gritó altaneramente. Esto la sorprendió terriblemente –Tranquilízate… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? ¡Lo que pasa es que tengo una madre viuda, no se quién demonios es mi padre, no se porque sólo estamos tu y yo, NO SE NADAAA!- Rugió con exasperación. Realmente el pobre Kazemaru había tenido un pésimo día._

_Estaba jugando en el parque con uno__s amigos y al pasa un rato llegó Botan. Un chico arrogante que vivía para hacerles la vida miserable a todos, tenía corto su pelo negro._

_-Oye K__azemaru._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió enojado de su presencia._

_-Má__s respeto a tus superiores- Regaño Botan._

_-¿Superior? Somos de la misma edad, tonto._

_-¿Y quié__n dijo que hablaba de edad?- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa –No, no, yo me refería a que nuestra calidad social es muy diferente- Dijo con tranquilidad._

_-¿Calidad social? ¿A qué__ te refieres?_

_-Sí__ que eres estúpido, tu viuda madre si que no te dice nada- Kazemaru apretó sus puños con ira, estaba literalmente insultándola –Déjame preguntarte ¿No te has puesto a pensar, por qué no tienes padre?_

_-Bue bue__no yo…- Comenzó a tartamudear, ése era su punto débil. Y era cierto, no tenía ni la menor idea sobre el tema._

_-¡Ja! Me lo suponía, tu padre los abandonó- Dijo haciendo que al pequeño se le encogiera el corazón –Apuesto a que lo hizo por que tu madre no le quería y lo trataba mal. A que sabía que tendría un hijo patético- Insultó casi gritando. A Kazemaru se le empezaron a salir las lágrimas._

_-¡Ca cállate!- Gritó__._

_-¡¿También vas a llorar? ¡Jajajajaja!- Reía Botan sin control. Pero el chico de cabellos turquesa ya no lo soporto más. Tomó impulso y le lanzo un potente golpe a la cara._

_-¡Me rompiste la nariz!- Gritó__ asustado al ver como sangraba –Mi padre se enterara de esto- Dijo señalándolo con el dedo y salio corriendo. "Padres es lo único en lo que la gente piensa" Y se fue furioso a su casa._

_Ahora estaba gritándole irrespetuosamente a su madre por algo ella no había causado._

_-Kazemaru… tranquilízate, es solo que…_

_-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice! ¡He estado toda mi vida sin saber quien es mi padre, tú no me dices nada! Ni ¿Por qué nos dejó? ¿Va a regresar? ¡Apuesto a que nos dejo por que no le querías!_

_-¡Silencio jovencito!- Gritó__ su madre furiosa, era la segunda vez que lo hacía a su hijo. _

_-¡Le tratabas mal, tu só__lo eres una…!_

_¡SPAM!_

_Todo se silenció__, Hanii mantenía su palma en alto, la mejilla de su hijo estaba roja. Jamás, jamás en toda su vida le hubiera dado una cachetada. Su rostro estaba severamente perturbado, como pudo haberle hecho eso, jamás se atrevería a lastimarle, era la peor madre del mundo. Soltó unas pequeñas gotas de agua._

_Pero algo cambió__ en Kazemaru, ya no estaba enojado, es más estaba completamente pacífico, sin contar la potente marca roja de su cachete._

_-Es hora de que hablemos- Dijo con seriedad el pequeño._

_-Lo sé amor- Su hijo le tomó__ la mano que seguía suspendida, y la bajó, ella no tenía valor para hacerlo por su cuenta –Te lo diré todo…_

_Ese fue el día en que le contó toda la verdad a su hijo._

_-¿Y… a donde fue?- Preguntó__ silenciosamente, sentado en las piernas de Hanii._

_-A un lugar del que no volverá…- Respondió apagada. Aun así no le había dicho todo. La mera verdad es que… solía quererle mucho, talvez incluso más que a Kazemaru._

Hanii suspiro, apretó la mano de la quemadura con fuerza. Estaba muy cansada, se fue a sentar a la mesa nuevamente. Ya no quería pensar en todo eso. Le dolía.

Y arriba en el cuarto de su hijo, él seguía sentado en el marco de la puerta, pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez. Le empezaba a doler la cabeza igual que a su madre. La repisa que había alborotado anteriormente, quedó desordenada y mientras recordaba todas estas cosas, no se dio cuenta que todo el tiempo que había estado pensando algo se deslizaba con lentitud… hasta que.

¡PUM!

Calló directo en su cabeza. Kazemaru se la sobó adolorido y cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió que era una imagen de su primer año de primaria.

_Su madre tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que su hijo iba a la escuela__. Tenía miedo de que la gente preguntara cosas, estaba asustada. Su pequeño Ichirouta, la miraba con tristeza, ella no frecuentaba a salir de casa, las personas le daban mucho miedo. Después de unos instantes, Hanii se sobresaltó, sintió que algo la tocaba. Giró la vista y vio que su pequeño semejante le había tomado suavemente la mano, la miraba con una expresión seria. Le daba coraje para estar allí. Ella se destensó un poco y le sonrió. Kazemaru no la dejaría sola, se quedaría con ella hasta que la hora de entrar llegase. _

_Había mucha gente hay, entre ellos, una pareja de una mujer con una cabeza redonda y un hombre de gafas. Tenían un hijo con una banda anaranjada. Se veía realmente alegre. Todos los pequeños niños jugaban menos uno, él cuál sostenía la mano de su madre. Era curioso, el niño de la banda anaranjada nunca le había visto en kinder o maternal._

_-Oye mamá, ¿Pue__do ir a jugar un rato?- Preguntó._

_-Claro, solo no causes problemas ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo la mujer._

_-¡Si, por supuesto!- Y salió__ corriendo al chiquillo de ojos rojizos. Se paró frente a él y le regaló una enorme sonrisa – ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Endo Mamoru. Tú debes ser nuevo. No te había visto. _

_-Si, soy nuevo- Respondió con sencillez._

_-¿Y cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto aun feliz._

_-Kazemaru Ichirouta, es… un placer- Extendió su mano libre al recordar sus modales._

_-También yo- Respondió algo extrañado por el comportamiento del otro. Le tomó la mano y la zarandeó arriba y abajo bruscamente –Vaya te pareces mucho a tu mamá- Soltó con libertad, y ella sonrió tímidamente ante el comentario. Pero después Endo se puso a pensar, miro hacia varias partes en busca de alguien similar a su nuevo compañero -¿Oye Kazemaru…?_

_-Dime Endo…_

_-¿Dónde esta tu papá?- ¿Qué donde estaba su padre? Esa era una pregunta curiosa ¿Cómo responder? Le gustaría saber la respuesta. Después de pensarlo unos segundos recordó algo._

_-__Esta en un lugar del que no volverá- Respondió con tranquilamente pero con algo de tristeza. _

_-Ya veo…- Se lamentó__ Endo, aun que siendo tan pequeño no lo entendía muy bien. Pero un no volverá, se escuchaba como palabras eternas. _

_-¿Quieres jugar?- Preguntó__ repentinamente._

_-No, por ahora no- Respondió con firmeza dejando al otro niño algo desanimado, pero aceptando su decisión. Él se apegaría a su promesa. No iba a dejar a su mamá sola. Entre toda esa gente que le podía hacer preguntas, a las que le temía. Él la protegería._

Ambos suspiraron; ella en la cocina y él en el piso de su recamara.

-Veo que solo estamos tú y yo…- Dijo Kazemaru a nadie en especial.

**Abril: ¿Bien que les pareció? No se****, quería preguntarles a los lectores, aunque esto fuera un One-shot ¿Les gustaría que hiciera otro capítulo? En el que su padre lo conoce y suceden otras intrigas.**

**Solo díganme y lo empezare si la idea les agrada. Pero ya me conocen, mis capítulos son tardados.**

**Chao.**

**P.D. Sokudo, creo que significa rapidez.**

**Hanoi, significa miel ( Claro es muy dulce (= .) **


End file.
